Painful Love
by RizmaHuka-huka
Summary: Pokoknya FF Yunjae! oneshot! Sad End! Yaoi!


Title : Painful Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go Ahra, Jung Moonbin

Genre : Angst (?)

Rated : NC 17

Warning : Boys Love, Sad End, Typo dll

Kedua mata besar itu membuka, memandang cepat pada sekeliling. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang bintang rock yang tengah menapaki masa suksesnya di usianya yang ke 27.

"Yun... " suara serak Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan tubuh polosnya. Rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan, namun itu malah membuat kesan seksi menguar dari ditubuhnya.

"Yunho!"

Seorang namja tampan tampak memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu. Ia mendekat, dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja bermata musang itu.

"Yunho... aku pikir kau kemana?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya datar, sambil mengusap punggung bertato Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Yunho lembut, dan matanya memandang wajah Yunho intens.

Jaejoong sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya yang merah menempel di bibir Yunho, sebelum akhirnya melumatnya pelan. Jaejoong semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Bibirnya semakin gencar melumat bibir Yunho, keluhannya semakin terdengar, nafasnya semakin memberat.

Ia terus melakukannya sampai Yunho mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"Kau harus mandi! Satu jam lagi ada pemotretan untuk majalah." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Mulai merengek seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Yunho, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kumohon... aku ingin lagi... " bisik Jaejoong sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Yunho. Ia naik ke atas pangkuan Yunho, menggerakkan tubuh polosnya naik turun.

"Jae... "

"Ssttt, " Jaejoong segera memotong perkataan Yunho. " Aku menginginkanmu. Kau adalah milikku... " ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan Yunho.

Dan lagi... Yunho dibuat tak berdaya. Tubuh keduanya semakin menghangat. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan liar, dan mereka kembali bercinta. Mengulang kembali keintiman dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka lakukan. Mereka saling menyentuh dan mendesah, hingga akhirnya saling meneriakkan hasrat dan kepuasan.

Jung Yunho, adalah seorang namja berusia 29 tahun. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia bekerja sebagai asisten dari seorang bintang rock paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, Kim Jaejoong. Keintiman yang mereka lakukan pagi ini, memang sudah biasa mereka lakukan sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sejak Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yunho.

Mereka sebenarnya adalah teman saat masih SMP, namun mereka berpisah dan bertemu kembali saat Jaejoong mulai sukses menapaki karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

#####

Jaejoong segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok dan memejamkan mata. Sejak pagi hingga malam, Jaejoong harus menjalani jadwalnya yang cukup padat. Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya segera menyodorkan air minum.

"Yun... apa jadwalku besok?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meminum airnya.

" Kau ada acara radio jam 4 sore, pagi hingga siang kau bisa beristirahat, " jawab Yunho sambil melihat buku catatan kecilnya yang berisi jadwal dan segala keperluan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, " bagaimana jika besok kita kencan?"

Yunho tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab lirih, " mianhae... "

Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho tajam. Ia benci penolakan.

"Besok hari ulang tahun Moonbin. Mianhae Jae... " lanjut Yunho memohon. Terus terang sebenarnya Yunho juga cukup khawatir. Jaejoong adalah orang yang sedikit arogan, apalagi terhadap dirinya. Namun Yunho juga tidak mungkin melewatkan momen bersejarah anaknya, hanya untuk berkencan dengan Jaejoong.

Tatapan Jaejoong melembut, " gwenchana... kita bisa melakukannya lain kali."

Yunho tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong singkat.

"Jja! Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku ingin segera tidur dan beristirahat!" ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, dan segera menghidupkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Mobil Lamborghini itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan basement gedung, bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

#####

"Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida... " lagu ulang tahun itu terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan serba putih. Seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam rumah sakit tampak memandang berbinar pada lilin berbentuk angka 4 dan kue ulang tahun kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Moonbin~ah... tiup lilin dan ucapkan permohonanmu... " kata Yunho kepada anak kecil itu.

Anak itu mengangguk, dan mulai berdoa sebelum kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Yeyyyy... " Yunho bertepuk tangan dengan senangnya.

"Moonbin~ah... ini hadiah dari umma dan appa!" seorang yeoja berambut panjang segera memberikan sebuah kado besar untuk Moonbin.

"Apa ini umma?" tanya Moonbin polos.

"Cobalah kau buka." Kata Yunho.

Moonbin mulai membuka kado itu dengan tak sabaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya berbinar senang.

"Robot!" pekik Moonbin sambil mengangkat mainan robotnya.

"Moonbin suka?" tanya yeoja itu.

Moonbin mengangguk cepat, " gomawo umma..."

"Yah! Kenapa kau hanya berterimakasih kepada ummamu? Appa yang membelikan mainan itu, " sela Yunho.

"Uh, gomawo appa!" ucap Moonbin sambil memeluk Yunho. Yeoja itu juga ikut memeluk tubuh Yunho dan Moonbin.

Keluarga kecil itu berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Tadaaa! Moonbin~ah! Liat yang paman bawa!" Jaejoong muncul dari pintu sambil membawa sebuah boneka Tedy Bear berukuran besar.

"Woaahhh! Besar sekali! Lebih besar dari tubuh Binnie... " ungkap Moonbin takjub.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ne! Anak paman yang paling tampan... " ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi Moonbin.

Moonbin tersenyum senang, dan memeluk boneka besar pemberian Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa melihatnya. Ia merasa serba salah dengan keadaan ini. Terus terang, sebenarnya ia cukup tidak senang dengan kehadiaran Jaejoong di sini.

Kehadiran Jaejoong diantara keluarga kecilnya membuat Yunho merasakan perasaan bersalah. Perasaan bersalah terhadap Moonbin, dan juga terhadap istrinya.

"Jaejoong~ssi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau selalu memberikan Binnie boneka, lemarinya sampai sudah tidak muat lagi untuk diisi," kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama Jung Ahra.

"Tapi Binnie suka, umma... " bela Moonbin sambil memeluk erat-erat bonekanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan membelai sayang rambut Moonbin.

"Gwenchana... aku sudah menganggap Moonbin sebagai anakku sendiri. Asalkan Moonbin senang, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun... " kata Jaejoong.

Diam-diam Yunho tersenyum miris. Jaejoong memang akan melakukan apapun untuk Moonbin. Jaejoonglah yang membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan Moonbin selama ini.

Sejak berumur 2 tahun, Moonbin sudah divonis menderita kanker darah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho di PHK dari tempatnya bekerja. Saat itu, Yunho benar-benar bingung. Ia terpuruk, dan hampir mengakhiri hidupnya.

Namun sebuah kebetulan mempertemukannya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menawarinya pekerjaan, membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan, sehingga ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong telah banyak membantunya. Terapi untuk Moonbin membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Jaejoonglah yang membiayai pengobatan Moonbin hingga sekarang. Karena itu Yunho tidak bisa menolak semua keinginan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tak bisa menolak saat Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Yunho. Yunho tak berani menolak, dan begitulah awalnya ia terlibat hubungan terlarang dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho sadar betul jika apa yang ia lakukan bersama Jaejoong adalah sebuah dosa besar. Ia menghianati Ahra, wanita yang sudah dinikahinya selama 5 tahun. Namun demi Moonbin, Yunho akan melakukan apapun.

Yunho tak ingin melihat Jaejoong berlama-lama di sini, bersama istri dan juga anaknya. Melihat kebersamaan mereka membuat Yunho teringat akan dosa-dosanya.

"Jaejoong~ah, bukankah sore ini kau ada acara?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne."

"Kurasa kita perlu merubah warna rambutmu. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke salon sekarang."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih menyukai warna rambut ini, " kata Jaejoong sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Tapi sudah hampir empat bulan kau memakai warna itu. Sebaiknya kita ganti saja supaya kau lebih terlihat segar, " bujuk Yunho lagi. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan istri dan juga anaknya.

"Araso... jika memang itu kemauanmu. Moonbin~ah, paman harus pergi sekarang. Jangan nakal, dan makan yang banyak, ne!" pamit Jaejoong sambil mencium kening Moonbin. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Moonbin~ah, appa pergi dulu. Nanti kita main robot-robotan bersama setelah appa selesai kerja. Oke?" kali ini giliran Yunho yang berpamitan kepada Moonbin.

"Ne!" Moonbin mengangguk senang.

Yunho mengecup kedua pipi Moonbin kemudian beralih kepada istrinya, Jung Ahra.

"Yeobo~ jaga Moonbin kita... " ucap Yunho sambil mengecup singkat bibir Ahra.

"Ne oppa~~~"

Tanpa diketahui, Jaejoong yang berada di depan pintu hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya erat sambil menggigit bibirnya marah.

#####

Jaejoong terus terdiam selama perjalanan menuju salon. Yunho yang merasa tidak enak mulai menanyainya.

"Apa kau merasa tak enak badan?"tanya Yunho cemas.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Sesekali menghela nafas jengah. Jaejoong terus seperti itu hingga mereka sampai di depan salon.

"Yah! Kau ada masalah apa? Kenapa bersikap aneh seperti ini?" tanya Yunho saat mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Jaejoong marah. Matanya mendelik kesal, dengan nafas yang terengah menahan luapan emosi.

Yunho tahu kenapa Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang posesif dan pecemburu, namun apa salah jika Yunho mencium istrinya sendiri?

" Dia istriku, dan ada Moonbin di sana."

"Tapi ada aku Yunho! Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?!"

"Jae... Itu yang biasa kami lakukan di depan Moonbin. Jika kami tidak melakukannya, akan terasa aneh bagi Moonbin, " jelas Yunho berusaha sabar.

"Tapi aku masih disitu. Aku melihatnya... Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar.

Yunho membuang nafasnya lelah. Kenapa Jaejoong seperti tidak menyadari posisinya. Jaejoong seharusnya bisa maklum karena kenyataannya Yunho memang adalah suami Ahra.

"Aku tahu dia istrimu, tapi aku juga kekasihmu Yun. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai perasaanku?"

"Jae... kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Aku memang milikmu jika kita sedang berdua, namun aku bukan milikmu lagi saat aku bersama Ahra dan Moonbin. Mereka keluargaku."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Air matanya kini sudah tumpah. Membasahi kedua mata besarnya. Ia tahu ia hanya orang ketiga, namun ia berharap banyak Yunho akan bisa bersikap adil kepadanya. Ia tak masalah menjadi simpanan Yunho seumur hidup, asal ia bisa tetap di sampingnya.

Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa mencintai bisa sesakit ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa seperti orang lain, hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Kenapa ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain? Kenapa Yunho harus menikah dengan wanita itu sebelum bertemu kembali dengannya?

"Sudahlah, hapus air matamu. Kita harus cepat-cepat. Dua jam lagi kau harus sudah berada di studio," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia mencoba mengobati perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria. Ia tidak selemah ini. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya, kemudian memakai kaca mata hitam.

Yunho keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Beberapa fotografer sudah berada di halaman salon. Jaejoong segera mengubah mimik wajahnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum sambil berjalan memasuki salon.

######

Sore itu, Yunho sedang bermain game dengan Moonbin saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghubunginya. Jaejoong berkata jika ia sangat membutuhkan Yunho saat ini. Yunho yang sebenarnya masih ingin bermain bersama Moonbin, dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan bocah itu.

"Appa akan segera kembali, bukan?" tanya Moonbin tak rela saat Yunho berpamitan.

"Eum! Appa akan segera kembali. Sebaiknya sekarang Binnie istirahat ne? Nanti kita main lagi!" bujuk Yunho.

Moonbin mengangguk lemah. Yunho mengecup sayang kedua pipi Moonbin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan bocah itu. Perasaan Yunho sedikit kurang enak. Akhir-akhir ini keadaan Moonbin kurang stabil, ia sering drop dan nafsu makan bocah itu merosot drastis. Namun mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat membutuhkannya, Yunho tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

Saat sampai di apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho segera memanggil pria cantik itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang babak belur.

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho cemas. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Kau akan terus bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu seperti ini?" Yunho mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah... kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Kau harus selalu di sisiku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus tahu apa yang sudah menimpa Jaejoong.

"Ceritakanlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... " pinta Yunho.

"Appa... tadi aku pergi ke rumah appa," Mulai Jaejoong " aku, umma, appa, dan noona mengobrol seharian dengan santai. Namun saat makan siang tiba, appa mengatakan jika sudah saatnya aku menikah. Bahkan appa sudah menyiapkan jodoh untukku. Appa menunjukkan beberapa foto wanita kepadaku, dan aku mengatakan jika aku tidak akan menikah."

"Mwo?" Yunho terkejut.

"Ne... aku tidak akan menikah. Aku mengatakan jika aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Appa marah, kemudian memukuliku."

"Mwo?" Yunho masih tak percaya. " Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Wae? Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur."

"Tapi kau menghancurkan semuanya Jae. Kau menghancurkan perasaan appa dan ummamu!"

"Aku sudah tak ingin berbohong Yun. Aku lelah... "

"Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Kau harus menikah. Kau anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluargamu. Hanya kau harapan mereka."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu Yunho. Aku tidak butuh menikah, karena bagiku kau saja sudah cukup."

Yunho tercekat. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong seserius itu. Jaejoong memang berulang kali mengatakan jika ia tidak akan menikah kecuali dengan Yunho. Namun Yunho selalu berfikir jika itu hanya sekedar bualan Jaejoong. Ia berfikir jika Jaejoong akan berhenti saat sudah dewasa nanti. Ia berfikir jika ia dan Jaejoong akan mengakhiri hubungan gelap mereka suatu saat nanti. Ia tak menyangka jika ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Yun... jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Aku akan mati jika kau pergi dari sisiku, " pinta Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

Yunho terdiam. Mengamati wajah bodoh pria yang selalu menginginkannya itu. Mata Yunho berubah lembut. Ia melihat ketulusan di mata Jaejoong.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat memar. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum mencium bibir merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah tiada henti. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bed cover erat. Rambut basahnya berantakan. Mata besarnya terpejam. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak hebat, seirama dengan gerakan Yunho di atas tubuhnya.

"Yun... ahh... " sebuah desahan kembali lolos dari bibir Jaejoong saat Yunho bergerak semakin tak terkendali di bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong akan segera mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia membuka matanya berat. Mengamati wajah penuh peluh Yunho yang terlihat seksi. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengusap rahang kokoh Yunho.

"Yunho... cium aku... " pinta Jaejoong dengan suara yang tersendat.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, namun gerakannya di bawah tubuh Jaejoong tetap.

Mereka berciuman. Saling melumat, hingga akhirnya saling memekik saat orgasme tiba. Tubuh telanjang Yunho berhenti bergerak, Jaejoong merasakan hangat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sperma Yunho membasahi hole-nya, menambah sensasi kenikmatan pasca klimaksnya.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Mereka saling memandang. Jaejoong mengusap dada Yunho yang telah basah oleh spermanya. Ia kemudian menjilat telunjuknya, merasakan cairannya sendiri.

Ponsel di meja nakas tiba-tiba berbunyi. Yunho bermaksud mengambilnya, namun Jaejoong menahannya. Pria cantik itu kembali melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Nanti saja... " pinta Jaejoong dengan suara yang serak.

Yunho hendak protes, namun Jaejoong segera menghentikannya dengan menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya yang masih berhubungan dengan milik Yunho.

Yunho kembali mendesah. Jaejoong adalah penggoda yang ulung.

Tubuh Yunho kembali bereaksi. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, namun ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Persetan!" umpat Jaejoong, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, dan membanting ponsel Yunho ke lantai.

Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssttt... apa kau sudah lupa? Saat sedang berdua, kau hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengangguku... " kata Jaejoong kemudian melumat kembali bibir Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula ia harap ini bisa menghibur Jaejoong. Yunho berharap ini bisa mengobati rasa sakit Jaejoong akibat pukulan appanya.

#####

Esok paginya, Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan kekosongan pada ranjang di samping tubuhnya. Yunho sudah tidak ada. Entah sejak kapan ia meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika Yunho adalah belahan jiwanya. Ia tak akan menyesali keputusannya menentang Tuan Kim. Asalkan bersama Yunho, apapun akan ia hadapi meski harus dicoret dari daftar keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Sudah seharian ini Jaejoong tak bisa menghubungi Yunho. Itu memang kesalahannya, karena sudah membanting ponsel Yunho tadi malam sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Jaejoong semakin cemas, saat malam tiba dan Yunho belum juga menghubunginya. Mungkinkah Yunho sakit?

Seusai mengisi acara di sebuah stasiun televisi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho di rumahnya. Jika tidak berada di rumah, Jaejoong akan menemuinya di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yunho. Ia menekan bel untuk beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Jaejoong jadi berfikir jika mungkin Yunho sedang di rumah sakit.

Ia baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter, saat dari arah yang berlawanan Yunho datang bersama Ahra. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho. Ia sedikit heran melihat wajah kusut Yunho dan Ahra.

"Yun... kau darimana? Kenapa seharian tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menoleh pada istrinya sebentar.

"Kau masuk saja dulu... " kata Yunho lembut kepada Ahra. Ahra hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mulai khawatir melihat sikap Yunho ini. Yunho hanya terdiam, tanpa berniat sedikitpun melihat Jaejoong.

"Yun..."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi!" kata Yunho dingin.

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa?"

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi. Pergilah!"

"Yun! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang kedua lengan Yunho.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desis Yunho sambil menghempaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau... karena kau aku kehilangan Moonbin!" ucap Yunho dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, jika semalam aku tidak bersamamu. Aku masih bisa melihat Moonbin untuk terakhir kalinya. Moonbin meninggal! Semalam ia kritis! Ia mencariku! Ia berkali-kali memanggilku."

Jaejoong tercekat. Kedua matanya melebar.

"M-mwo?"

"Kalau saja kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengangkat telepon, mungkin saat itu aku masih melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup. Kau tahu? Tepat saat Moonbin sekarat, saat itu juga kau sedang menikmati kesenanganmu sendiri! Kau bersenang-senang saat anakku sedang berjuang untuk melawan kematian!" jelas Yunho dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Moonbin memang meninggal. Semalam. Saat ia sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa berdosa terhadap anaknya sendiri. Dan semua ini karena Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang, kita tidak usah bertemu. Hubungan kita berakhir, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, " akhir Yunho dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu Yunho! Kau tidak bisa begini! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku." Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, berharap Yunho menarik semua kata-katanya. Berharap semua perkataan Yunho itu tidak benar. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Yunho.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali maraih tangan Yunho sambil menangis.

"Kumohon Yunho... maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yunho tak bergeming. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kuat, hingga pria cantik itu jatuh terduduk.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, sambil berkata, " aku membencimu."

Dunia Jaejoong berhenti. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Hatinya terasa perih dan hancur.

Yunho berjalan pergi tanpa melihatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong menggerakkan kakinya. Ia merangkak sambil memeluk kedua kaki Yunho.

"Yunho... mianhae... jangan tinggalkan aku. Yunho... "

Yunho terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kakinya berbicara dengan menendang tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan sosok hancur Jaejoong yang ia tinggalkan. Ia tak menoleh bahkan saat Jaejoong berteriak memohon agar ia tidak meninggalkannya.

##############

Satu minggu kemudian...

Yunho dan Ahra telah sampai di Busan. Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah kecil, rumah yang baru mereka beli empat hari yang lalu.

Yunho segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah. Ahra berjalan mengelilingi rumah baru mereka. Tak lama kemudian ia duduk, kemudian membuka komputer jinjingnya.

"Oppa... " panggil Ahra.

"Heum?" Yunho menjawab sambil memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke dalam lemari.

"Oppa! Lihat ini!"

Yunho segera menghampiri istrinya. Ia membaca sebuah judul berita yang ditunjuk oleh istrinya.

"_**Kim Jaejoong(27), tewas overdosis di kamar mandi apartemennya"**_

Yunho membaca berita itu sebentar. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi menyusun pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"Oppa... kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ahra yang melihat tingkah aneh suaminya.

"Gwenchana... " jawab Yunho sambil menutup lemari pakaian. "Kurasa aku perlu mencari udara segar." Lanjut Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan istrinya keluar rumah.

Ahra hanya terdiam, sambil memandangi punggung suami yang kian menjauh.

'Oppa... kau pasti sangat sedih, ani?'

"_Yunho~ah... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Kau akan terus bersamaku?"_

"_Yun... jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Aku akan mati jika kau pergi dari sisiku, "_

**END**

**Gimana?gimana?**

**Pada ketawa ato malah pada nangis ya yg baca ff ini? XDDD**

**Tapi satu yg pasti, ini ff aneh bgt.**

**Jangan tanya kenapa Moonbin bisa tiba2 kritis, sekarat, trs mati.**

**Saya bukan dokter#plak**

**NC-nya amburadul kan? Saya mmg gak bakat kok .**

**Gak tau deh ini yang saya tulis apa.**

**Mohon maaf buat YunJae. Saya pisahin kalian di ff ini, dgn harapan di real kalian gak kayak gini .**

**Udah!**


End file.
